Datei:Another One Bites The Dust Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung Another One Bites the Dust by Queen is featured in Funk, the twenty-first episode of Season One. It is sung by Vocal Adrenaline in an attempt to scare the New Directions members into thinking that they can't be beaten, thus resulting in New Directions' psychological funk. Jesse sings lead. This ploy works, and for most of the episode New Directions believe they can't beat Vocal Adrenaline; however, this eventually inspires them to perform funk numbers, which they realize is Vocal Adrenaline's weakness. This is also the first song that Jesse St. James sings with Vocal Adrenaline after leaving New Directions (and rejoining Vocal Adrenaline). LYRICS: Vocal Adrenaline: Bum, bum, bum Ba da ba, ba da bum Bum, bum, bum Ba da ba ba da bum Bum, bum, bum (Jesse: Ooohh - Let's go!) Ba da ba ba da bum Jesse: Steve walks wearily down the street With his brim pulled way down low Ain't no sound but the sound of his feet Machine guns ready to go Are you ready (Vocal Adrenaline Boys: Hey!) Are you ready for this Are you hanging on the edge of your seat? Out of the doorway the bullets rip To the sound of the beat Jesse with Vocal Adrenaline Girls: Yeah! Vocal Adrenaline Boys (Jesse with Vocal Adrenaline Girls): Bum, bum, bum (Another one bites the dust) Bum, bum, bum (Another one bites the dust; And another one gone) And another one gone (Another one bites the dust, yeah) Hey, I'm gonna get you to Jesse with Vocal Adrenaline (Vocal Adrenaline Girls): Another one bites the dust (Oooh, ohh!) (Vocal Adrenaline Boys: Yeeaah!) Jesse (with Vocal Adrenaline): How do you think I'm gonna get along (without you when you're gone?) You took me for everything that I had and (kicked me out on my own) Jesse with Vocal Adrenaline Girls: Are you happy? Are you satisfied How long can you stand the heat? Out of the doorway the bullets rip To the sound of the beat Jesse with Vocal Adrenaline: Look Out! Vocal Adrenaline Boys (Jesse with Vocal Adrenaline Girls): Bum, bum, bum (Another one bites the dust) Bum, bum, bum (Another one bites the dust; And another one gone) And another one gone (Another one bites the dust, yeah) Hey, I'm gonna get you to, another one bites the dust (Vocal Adrenaline Girls: Oooh, ohh!) Jesse with Vocal Adrenaline: Another one bites the dust Another one bites the dust (Jesse: Oooh!) Another one bites the dust (Vocal Adrenaline Boys: Hey, hey!) Another one bites the dust (Vocal Adrenaline: Heeeeeeeey) Jesse: Ooh shoot out Jesse and Vocal Adrenaline: There are plenty of way that you can hurt a man And bring him to the ground You can beat him, you can cheat him, you can treat him bad And leave him when he's down, yeah! But I'm ready, I'm ready, yes I'm ready for you I'm standing on my own two feet Out of the doorway the bullets rip Repeating to the sound of the beat (Jesse: Oh, Yeah) Vocal Adrenaline Boys (Jesse with Vocal Adrenaline Girls): Bum, bum, bum (Another one bites the dust) Bum, bum, bum (Another one bites the dust; And another one gone) And another one gone (Another one bites the dust, yeah) Hey, I'm gonna get you to, another one bites the dust (Jesse: Shoot Out!) Another one bites the dust (Jesse: Yeah) Another one bites the dust (Jesse: Alright) Kategorie:Videos